Señorita Kinomoto (actualizaciones lentas)
by catsu
Summary: ¿Qué sentimientos tienes hacia los profesores? ¿Odio, aprecio o indiferencia? Son muchos sentimientos los que provocan a lo largo de tu carrera escolar. Pero en el momento que tu vida, da un giro de 180 grados, es cuando empiezas a salir con Sakura Kinomoto, profesora de preescolar. (Adaptación del fanfic "Date Teacher Bae" de adamandeve, la traducción es de KzJy05)
1. Prólogo

"¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor?"

Siempre ha sido una pregunta, que habremos oído, al menos una vez en la vida de una persona. A pesar de nuestra juventud, ya nos habrán planteado una pregunta tan grande e importante: nuestras mentes jóvenes no sabían a lo que realmente aspiraríamos con las posibilidades actuales, pero aún así podrían responder sin duda a pesar e sus capacidades.

"Quiero ser doctor."

"Quiero ser abogado."

"Quiero ser ingeniero."

"Quiero ser una gran estrella."

Y la lista continúa.

Pero es muy raro que alguien diga con plena confianza:

"De mayor quiero ser un buen profesor."

Y hace que te preguntes porqué, porque nunca pensaste demasiado en ello.

Tal vez sea difícil, tal vez sea menos remunerado, tal vez no sea lo suficientemente bueno, tal vez no valga la pena.

Pero solo cuando conoces a Sakura Kinomoto tu mundo comienza a ponerse patas arriba y comienza a ponerse más colorido.

Mucho más colorido.

Debido a que tener de pareja a Sakura Kinomoto no es una cosa fácil para ti.

Especialmente porque Sakura es una profesora, de preescolar, ese es el principal problema.

Y si te preguntaran como se siente salir con una persona con esa profesión, nunca tendrás dudas al responder.

Porque ciertamente, y de memoria, ya has aprendido una o dos cosas sobre salir con una profesora de preescolar.

* * *

 _ **[Nota de su servidora]**_

 _El Seulrene no es una pareja que cuente con muchas historias en la plataforma de asianfanfics. Pero las pocas que se encuentran son verdaderas joyitas :")_

 _Así que nuevamente les traigo una adaptación al sxs (otra historia de adamdeve, porque son arte), esta ocasión de "Date Teacher Bae", la traducción nuevamente pertenece a KzJy05, yo solo me atribuyo la leve edición de la misma uwu._

 _En fin, el formato de redacción es algo distinto al manejado en "La Idiota de Kinomoto", más adelante verán porque, en caso de que tengan cualquier problema al momento de leer la historia avísenme y enseguida veré la manera de solucionarlo._

 _Se despide._

 _Catsu_


	2. Chapter 1

**1.- No puedes salir con ella a diario**

Ciertamente no puedes sacarla tanto como quieras, especialmente durante las primeras semanas del comienzo de clases. Cuando los niños gritaban, los mocos salían de sus narices y lloraban de manera ensordecedora.

Aunque simpatizas con los niños. Recuerdas que, aullando tus pulmones en tu primer día de escuela, también pensabas que tu mamá te dejó morir.

Y sí, el comienzo de las clases es lo peor para Sakura.

Cuando los niños básicamente se agarran por sí mismos a cualquier cosa excepto a sus maestros. Colocando sus cuerpecitos en cualquier lugar fuera del salón de clase, con algunos niños incluso tirados en el piso haciendo rabieta y todo.

Cuando algunos niños incluso abofeteaban o pateaban a tu novia y a sus compañeros-maestros cuando trataban de sacar a los niños de sus madres, sus padres o sus niñeras. Le dejaban casi sorda debido a los fuertes gritos de ayuda de los niños.

Cuando Sakura estaría más que muerta de cansancio cuando vayas a buscarla a la escuela. Un fuerte suspiro de alivio o de agonía (no estoy del todo seguro de cuál de los dos sea) escapando de sus labios mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad y no tienes corazón suficiente para molestarla por lo realmente "bueno" que fue su día, porque tu sabes muy bien que el comienzo del año escolar es lo más cerca que ha estado del infierno.

Y ciertamente no puedes sacarla a diario, incluso después de eso.

Nop. Ni siquiera después de la hora de salida de ese infierno. Ni siquiera después de que sus horas de trabajo hayan terminado. Ni siquiera después de que ella ya está en tu coche y estás a punto de preguntarle donde quiere ir a cenar, pero ella es demasiado rápida en decir que necesita dar la lección del día siguiente, así que solo quiere irse a su casa lo antes posible. Su respuesta te hace morderte la lengua y hacerte sentir obediente, como si fueras uno de sus alumnos, si, esos niños que lloran y a los que se les salen los mocos.

Pero no te enfadas.

Porque ella se disculpa igual de rápido.

–Lo siento mucho, cariño.

Pone una mano en tu regazo mientras te lanza una mirada muy arrepentida y realmente sabes que ella quiere pasar tiempo contigo, de la misma forma en que tú deseas estar cada segundo con ella, entonces no puedes evitar amarla, a la vez que no puedes evitar inclinarte, para limpiar ese hermoso puchero formado en su rostro, con tus finos y delicados labios.

* * *

 **2.- No puedes evitar que duerma más tarde de las 10 PM, porque tienen que despertarse antes que tú, muchísimo antes**

Te resistes a la tentación de lloriquear en voz alta porque ella te dice 'buenas noches' un poco más temprano ese día porque se siente cansada porque su maestra asistente estuvo ausente y se quedó solapara cuidar de los niños.

Cuando has deseado acurrucarte un poco más en el sofá porque tuviste un día estresante, pero luego de escuchar se historia y, de repente, te das cuenta de que tu cansancio no es nada comparado con el de ella, porque no te imaginas, a ti mismo cuidando a una horda de niños, porque sabes perfectamente que eres bastante malo tratando con niños. No sabes porque le apasiona ese trabajo del inframundo, pero eres consciente de que merece un descanso.

Y te preguntas fascinado como lo hace. Estar cansada la noche anterior y tener que despertarse muy temprano. Incluso puede hacer malabares preparando tanto sus cosas como las tuyas. Incluso tiene el tiempo necesario para prepararte el desayuno y planchar tu ropa, y te hace sentir mal, todas esas acciones.

Pero no puedes ayudarla porque ella te lo prohíbe.

¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando quemaste accidentalmente su camisa favorita, porque dijiste que harías las tareas domésticas como regalo de aniversario para ella?

Si, y parece ser que aún te guarda ese 'pequeño' rencor.

* * *

 _ **[Nota de su servidora]**_

 _Iba a poner todo de uno en uno, pero resulta que algunas partes son demasiado cortas y no quedan bien así. Así que este será el formato del fic: Tendrá entre diez y doce capítulos, con dos puntos cada uno (al igual que este), más el capítulo de cierre que se incluye en el conteo._

 _No prometo nada en cuanto a los horarios de actualización podría demorarme más o menos tiempo entre cada capítulo, depende mucho de los ratos libres que me disponga._

 _Y supongo que eso sería todo..._

 _Pregunta: Si Syaoran tuviera que modelar para una marca de ropa ¿cual creen que sería?_

 _Es para algo en lo que estoy trabajando ;)_

 _Se despide._

 _Catsu._


	3. Chapter 2

**3.- La mayoría de las noches acabarás viendo la televisión solo, mientras ella concluya todo su trabajo, a pesar de que está muy cansada y terminará durmiéndose en el proceso de corrección.**

La mayoría de las noches son casi todas iguales, por no decir la mayoría de ellas.

Contigo flirteando con los canales de televisión mientras, observas a ella revisar algunos trabajos de arte o algunas hojas de trabajo que sus alumnos hicieron ese día.

Le dices que la ayudarás, pero ella rápidamente descarta tu propuesta.

–Tu nota de ocho es un dos para mí– Ella entrecierra sus pequeños ojos.

Desafortunadamente, tus expectativas son demasiado altas para los niños de tan corta edad.

No es tu culpa que ese pequeño cachorrito te pareciera un elefante.

–¿Lo siento?– Te encoges de hombros mientras te disculpas de todos modos.

–Son niños, Syaoran– dice mientras la sientes apoyarse en tu hombro, a la vez que apoyas tu cabeza sobre la suya –¿En qué estás pensando?

–Eres demasiado amable para ser maestra– Te burlas y te da un suave golpecito en el brazo.

–Tú eres demasiado estricto para ser maestro– Ella te responde, pero no le devuelves el golpe.

En cambio, te ríes cuando la acercas más a ti.

Frotas tu nariz sobre su pálido cuello, repitiendo esto varias veces, porque sabes que es uno de sus puntos débiles ya que tiene cosquillas, y con esta acción, que te parecerá muy romántica, acabas recibiendo por supuesto más golpes en el brazo.

–Detente– Te empuja, pero sus intentos son en vano, estás disfrutando demasiado, si puede sonar algo masoquista –Necesito terminar de corregir todos los trabajos.

–Oh, vamos, Sakura– finalmente acabas lloriqueando otra vez, pero esta vez el tono divertido de tu voz te traiciona –Un pequeño descansito de cinco minutos no te hará daño.

–No, no lo hará– Ella se libera con éxito de tu abrazo, y entonces su labio inferior sobresale por sí solo –Pero, no tengo tiempo que perder.

La observas levantarse y volver a su mesa de trabajo, dejándote solo una vez más en el solitario sofá, con el control de la tele descansando contigo a tu lado.

Suspiras, pero ya no haces nada para molestarla.

Sakura de verdad necesita esos maravillosos cinco minutos.

Si ella termina su trabajo cinco minutos antes, puede estar contigo cinco minutos más.

Te das cuenta de esto, así que decides no volver a molestarla.

Pero tal vez Sakura te está mintiendo cuando te dijo que revisaría todos sus trabajos.

Porque después del centésimo programa de variedades que trataste de mirar, te diriges al estudio de Sakura, la encuentras durmiendo plácidamente ya; su rostro descansa sobre la pila de libros de actividades que estás bastante seguro de que aún no está calificado.

No puedes evitar fruncir el ceño y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

Su cara durmiente es la más serena que has visto en ella y no puedes evitarlo, pero la adoras aún más.

Caminas silenciosamente hacia ella mientras cuidadosamente quitas los libros de debajo de ella.

Los sacas con éxito sin despertarla, ni siquiera te atreves a hacer un mínimo sonido para no interrumpir su plácido sueño.

Ahora el problema es como llevarla a la cama sin molestarla en su sueño. Porque sabes que una vez que abra los ojos, volverá a su modo asesino como educadora barra trabajadora y cambiará el dormir por el trabajo de nuevo.

Entonces, con cuidado, pero te resulta realmente fácil, porque ya has hecho esto cientos de veces, cogerla con tus fuertes brazos mientras te aventuras camino hacia la cama.

La acuestas sin problemas y la cubres con una manta antes de besarla, en su fina frente.

Y una risita se te escapa porque la oyes balbucear las palabras por las que habéis estado discutiendo hace un rato.

–Cinco minutos.

La oyes pronunciar esas finas palabras, así que te muerdes los labios para no reírte más. A veces te preguntas como maneja una clase llena de niños cuando ella misma es a veces una niña.

La miras una vez más antes de obtener su bolígrafo púrpura: no usa rojo porque cree que que tiene un efecto negativo en los niños cuando ven marcas rojas en todo el papel, y la adoras por ser tan amable, antes de abrir los libros de actividades y verificarlo por ti mismo.

Una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro cuando miras los dibujos de los niños. Los colores sin combinar y las manchas de pintura fuera del supuesto patrón o indicaciones que deben seguir para aprender a pintar correctamente. Teniendo en cuenta que son niños y Sakura, y a pesar de estos estropicios, tu novia les habría dado la máxima nota, por supuesto un ansiado diez.

Diablos, Sakura aún les habría dado una puntuación perfecta por simplemente sostener un lápiz.

Por lo tanto, haces tu mejor esfuerzo por no juzgar demasiado y simplemente deleitarte de las maravillosas 'obras maestras' que estos niños han sido capaces de crear, ellos solitos.

Y tal vez Sakura estaba en los correcto.

Ese dos podía pasar a ser un espectacular ocho.

* * *

 **4.- Su plan de tener un fin de semana perfecto y 'divertido' es quedarse en casa a dormir hasta el mediodía.**

–¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?– Gimotea infantilmente mientras cae de espaldas a la mullida cama, acariciando inquieta el espacio junto a ella, con los ojos cubiertos con sus pequeños bracitos, diciendo –vuelve a la cama.

Sabes que es demasiado linda cuando se queja así, pero es fin de semana, y simplemente estás emocionado porque finalmente, la tendrás el día completo.

–Sak, ya son las ocho de la mañana– La sacudiste levemente, evitando toda la emoción que recorre todo tu sistema porque la llevarás a algún lugar agradable para aliviar al menos el estrés de los anteriores días de la semana –¡Nos divertiremos hoy!

La oyes quejarse de nuevo antes de murmurar –Ya me estoy divirtiendo aquí.

Y luego agrega un –Déjame dormir hasta las diez, ¿por favor?

Ella suena tan derrotada que hinchas tus mejillas en un puchero, mientras suspiras.

–Vamos, Syao. No seas así– Se quita los brazos de su rostro para poder mirarte a los ojos. Ella toma tu mano mientras gira su pulgar alrededor de tu palma –De verdad te lo prometo. Después de las diez am, me despediré de la cama y soy toda tuya durante el resto del día.

Ella te sonríe, y sí la odias porque no puedes evitar sonreír otra vez, gracias a este precioso acto.

Te preguntarás, ¿por qué no puedes negarte cuando ella te sonríe así?

–Está bien– Eres consciente, porque aceptas que eres débil, bastante, cuando se trata de sus peticiones. –Pero solo hasta las diez am.

La escuchas decir eufórica un triunfante –¡Si!– antes de que ella empiece a turar de ti con fuerza, más bien te ordena: te "exige"

–Ahora ven aquí y acurrúcate conmigo.

Y no puedes luchar contra esa amplia sonrisa que se forma en tu rostro mientras rodeas tus brazos alrededor de su cintura, a la vez que entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos.

Porque estabas totalmente equivocado hace un tiempo, y llegas a la conclusión de que no solo eres débil cuando se trata de sus peticiones.

Eres muy débil, demasiado, cuando se trata de ella.

* * *

 _ **(Momento fangirl barra spam de su servidora)**_

 _Encontré unos fanfics hermosos en inglés ahsbdkajsbdajsb... "Los tontos en Edén" y "El diablo viste de Gucci"_

 _Estaba pensando traducirlos y adaptarlos, pero creo que los terminaré cansando con tantas adaptaciones, así que pensé que lo mejor era publicar algo mío antes de pedir los permisos y publicar los anteriores que ya mencioné, en fin, a partir de mañana podrán encontrar los prólogos de "Uno y medio" y "El paraguas del fin del mundo" en mi perfil, si les interesa pueden pasarse por allí ;")_

 _(En la otra adaptación que hice mencioné un par de fanfics que iba a publicar, pero quedan suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso, ahre)_

 _Perdonen el spam, pero es la primera vez que publico algo de mi autoría y la emoción me puede, so quería compartirlo._

 _Se despide, disculpándose nuevamente por molestar con sus notas._

 _Catsu._


	4. Chapter 3

**5.- Ella es toda una celebridad porque de repente, habrá niños en todas partes. Moviéndose a su alrededor y por supuesto al tuyo también…**

–¿Qué quieres para cenar mañana?– Te pregunta manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas, mientras os dirigís camino hacia el supermercado.

La forma en la que se agarra con fuerza a tu mano mientras con la otra mano inspecciona la comida mientras que tu otra mano tiene la cesta, no es un movimiento nada inteligente, pero ella hoy se ha levantado en modo pegajosa, y en realidad eso no te importa.

Para que engañarte, te encanta.

–Todo lo que hagas está bien– Dices.

Ella chasquea la lengua y te obliga con su fría mirada a no sonreír –"Cualquier cosa" es difícil de hacer, cariño. Dame más detalles, para que pueda saber que debo preparar.

–¿Qué tal algo picante?– Sugieres –¿O prefieres hacer fideos?

Ella solo gruñe de nuevo porque incluso si sugieres platos, aun así, sigues ampliando las posibles elecciones, entonces dejas que tu sonrisa se forme en tus labios una vez más.

Solo es evitada, por una suave y fina voz que dice:

–¡Señorita Kinomoto!

E incluso antes de que pudieras mirar a la persona que había llamado a tu novia, sientes que la mano de Sakura es apartada de la tuya.

Tus cejas se alzan con sorpresa cuando eres testigo de cómo una pequeña niñita se encuentra abrazando a tu novia en un fuerte abrazo, y te preguntas cuál de ellas parecía más pequeña en ese momento, mientras Sakura abraza a la niña.

–Hola, Nakuru– Sakura se pone en cuchillas para poder estar a la altura, con la que supones se encuentra Nakuru –¿Con quién estás?

Ves como la pequeña Nakuru continúa abrazando a Sakura, los diminutos brazos de Nakuru envolviéndose alrededor del cuello de Sakura, y te resistes a admitir que es una reacción linda. Demasiado linda, para tu gusto.

–¡Estoy con mi mamá!– Dice Nakuru mientras inclina su cuerpo para abrazar mejor a la señorita Kinomoto –¡Estamos comprando leche para así poder crecer, y ser una chica más alta!

–¡Muy bien, así podrás ser tan alta como 'yo', si tomas mucha leche!– Sakura agita el cabello de Nakuru con la pequeña sonriendo ampliamente ante el comentario: dos de sus dientes habían desaparecido en su dentadura, y tu amplia sonrisa está tomando el control de tu rostro, al admitir que esa pequeña es realmente adorable.

Sakura continúa conversando pacientemente con la niña hasta que llega la madre de la diminuta alumna, la ves despedirse cariñosamente de ambas. También te inclinas ante ellas, pero Nakuru abraza a Sakura en tu lugar.

Y realmente no te importa ver a los niños aparecer de repente cuando tú y Sakura, os encontráis disfrutando de vuestro tiempo libre.

Excepto cuando vienen en grupos, y grupos, y batallones, y empiezan a merodear alrededor de Sakura asemejándose a buitres sedientos de carne en descomposición. Y si, tal vez estás exagerando con eso, peor con la forme en que los niños causan caos alrededor de tu novia, no puedes evitar verlo de otra manera.

Admites que esto te sorprendió las primeras veces, cuando estabas tranquilamente con ella, y de repente aparecían niños que salían de la mismísima nada, como hongos, solo que con mucho pelo y ansiosos de contar sus últimas historias.

Y te preguntas si estos niños tienen radares incorporados que rastrean a Sakura porque parecen estar en todas partes, en las que este la señorita Kinomoto.

Puede ser en centros comerciales, parques, restaurantes o iglesias. Incluso cerca de tu vecindario.

Y te preguntas cómo y porqué aparecen en lugares en los que realmente creías que probablemente no podrían estar.

Incluso si estás teniendo unas vacaciones con Sakura en su ciudad natal, y todavía sorprendentemente verías a niños saludando y abalanzándose sobre Sakura como si no hubieras rezado a todos los dioses posibles que conoces la noche anterior, para que ningún niño estuviera o apareciera por ahí.

Sakura te habla sobre esto también. Cómo se abstiene de utilizar ropa demasiado reveladora, o pantalones demasiado cortos, o cualquier cosa demasiado inapropiada en público.

Ya que ella tiene una imagen que proteger, así como un idol.

Que incluso es capaz de vestir una camisa demasiado larga y ancha en lugares como playas y piscinas.

Teme que los niños, o peor aún, los padres, la vean con un vestuario por así decirlo sexy y piensen mal de ella.

Porque ella comenta que es alguien, que los padres de sus alumnos dejaron a su cargo para cuidar y educar a sus hijos, alguien que debería ser respetable y un buen ejemplo para los jóvenes.

Así que Sakura te avisa, te impone más bien, que usará ropa formal y adecuada cuando sale, sin el titulo de Señorita Kinomoto, contigo.

Protesta por tu sugerencia, bueno, la ignora totalmente, haciendo oídos sordos, pero luego razona que siempre estarás con ella todo el tiempo, por lo que hay una gran posibilidad de que te vean con ella y no puedas decir ni una palabra.

Porque piensa en pasar mucho tiempo contigo.

Entonces admites que te sorprendió las primeras veces, porque cuando ven a Sakura, y desafortunadamente, en hordas como zombis hambrientos, comienzan a revolotear a tu alrededor.

Pero por una razón totalmente diferente.

Si se reúnen alrededor de Sakura para abrazarla y besarla, entonces obtendrás exactamente lo contrario.

Se agrupan tu alrededor para mantenerte alejado. Para mantenerte fuera del camino, hacia tu novia.

Y te dejan allí para mirar boquiabierto a los niños, tus manos agitadas en el aire mientras te encoges de hombros y te preguntas internamente qué es lo que les hiciste en otras vidas a estos niños para recibir ese trato por parte de ellos.

Pero al final te acostumbras con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando ves a Sakura abrazarlos, con una amplia sonrisa a todos ellos, y finalmente dejas que una fina risa escape de tus labios. Porque a Sakura le gusta estar con todos esos pequeños, y realmente se preocupa por todos ellos.

Acabas admitiendo que tu novia es una muy buena maestra de preescolar.

Una muy bonita, preciosa, maravillosa y sexy también.

Y ya no te importa verla con niños. Porque al fin y al cabo ya te has acostumbrado a ello.

* * *

 **6\. Eres propenso a coger enfermedades, además de obtener enfermedades de "niños", que probablemente, te contagiarías gracias a la señorita Kinomoto, ya que está en contacto continúo con sus alumnos nacidos en las tinieblas.**

Odias a los niños a veces.

Especialmente cuando te proporcionan "enfermedades", si, te refieres a un simple resfriado como una enfermedad terminal. Culpando a esos pequeños demonios.

Si, te refieres a los estudiantes de preescolar de tu novia como demonios. 'Porque es lo que verdaderamente son', una vez le dijiste todo esto a Sakura, ella solo te muestra una cara menos entusiasta como respuesta.

Tu estornudo hace eco en la casa como en un teatro vacío por la noche, y sientes la mano de Sakura sobre tu espalda mientras la frota y te da la medicina.

–Gracias– Le dices con la nariz tapada.

–Eres tan debilucho, Syao– La oyes decir y tratas de no atragantarte con el agua que estás bebiendo.

–¿Y de dónde crees que obtuve este regalo?

–Bueno, te dije que no me dieras ningún tipo de besos cuando yo estaba enferma– Sakura se defiende a si misma –Pero realmente eres demasiado terco, y nunca me haces caso, en lo que te digo

–No es mi culpa que seas tan guapa y me den ganas de besarte– Te encoges de hombros, y ella se burla más de ti mientras se acerca intencionalmente a tu persona.

–Sabes que te besaré, Sak– Tratas de amenazarla para que se detenga, pero ella realmente sabe que es una broma porque solamente se acerca a ti para decir:

–Lo sé.

Sabes que realmente quieres acercar tu rostro y sellar sus labios con los tuyos para darle una lección, pero también sabes que ella podría enfermarse de nuevo si lo haces y entonces te castigará.

Ella dice que no puede permitirse perder otro día de clases. Sostiene que sus niños la necesitan, y que su maestra sustituta casi pierde la cabeza.

–Todo esto es culpa de todos tus hijos, ¿por qué no beben vitaminas?– Te desplomas hacia la cama cuando la alcanzas –O lo mejor de toso, ¿por qué incluso van a la escuela si están enfermos? Lo juro, Sakura, vacunaré a todos si tengo la oportunidad.

Solo se oye su risa, si, realmente piensa que esta no es una buena amenaza –Por supuesto que lo harás, señorito resfriados– También se oye por el tono sarcástico de su voz, por lo que solo te queda gruñir como respuesta.

–Enséñales a tus alumnos que no vayan a la escuela cuando estén enfermos. Permite que no se propague el virus, ¿sabes?– Inteligentemente sugieres, aunque solo parece ser inteligente para ti, al menos.

–¿No crees que no les aconsejo esto?– Se acuesta a tu lado mientras juega con tus dedos –Después de tener los resfriados por centésima vez, ¿No crees que es mi obligación decirles todo esto que hemos estado hablando?

–Y deberías, estás agradecida con ellos porque tienes una excusa para no ir a trabajar hoy, idiota– Juguetonamente te da una bofetada en el brazo mientras se burla, y no puedes evitar reírte de eso. Porque de alguna manera es verdad.

Pero más que no poder trabajar , en realidad estás más agradecido con los niños por hacer que Sakura se ocupe de ti.


	5. Chapter 4

**7.- Ella realmente se emociona con el material escolar y las ventas de "la vuelta al cole". Incluso ese nuevo set de lápices de colores con descuento parece ser muy interesante.**

–Juro que mataré a Daidouji, esa pequeña princesa del mal ¿por qué demonios tenía que contarle a Sakura sobre la venta y los descuentos de hoy en la papelería?

Porque cuando miras todas las cosas que tienes entre las manos, haces una mueca ante lo que ves.

Nuevo juego de pinturas, pegamento, tijeras, lápices, papel, cinta adhesiva, una nueva papelera, notas post-it, sellos, libros, cuadernos.

Y hace que te preguntes si tu novia realmente te está enviando de nuevo a la escuela con la cantidad de material escolar que está comprando.

Recuerdas como te gritó esta mañana para que te vistieras lo más rápido posible, ya que los dos irían al centro comercial a comprar cosas, recuerdas esto y sueltas un suspiro de derrota ante este acontecimiento.

–¡Syaoran! ¡Ven aquí, rápido!

Tus oscuros recuerdos se detuvieron cuando la oíste gritar.

Y te preguntas si el chillido que acaba de hacer es porque está pidiendo ayuda a alguien o si está pidiendo ayuda para enterrar, las pruebas de un presunto delito.

Obtienes la respuesta en el momento en que te diriges a una estantería.

Ves que sus ojos brillan cuando se adhieren a lo que está en sus manos.

Un libro de cuentos.

Un gran libro de cuentos sobre una ardilla o de un perro, más bien en todo el libro los protagonistas son animales.

Sigues viendo a Sakura boquiabierta del asombro, con la boca tan abierta mientras sonríe ampliamente, como si hubiera encontrado un verdadero tesoro lleno de oro.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Tienes que preguntar por aquel ensordecedor chillido, que había soltado hace un momento para asegurarte de que lo has escuchado bien. Porque, y lo más importante de todos modos, ¿por qué está tan emocionada por un simple libro?

Ella te frunce el ceño, como si le hubieras preguntado si ha ganado peso y solo abres tus párpados lo más que puedes como respuesta.

Ella dice con disgusto –¿Qué quieres decir con "qué ocurre"? ¡Es el libro! ¡Lo encontré Xiao Lang!– Ella te muestra con entusiasmo el gran libro de un conejo y lobo –¡Lo encontré!

–… ¿Puedo encontrarte por qué debería estar tan feliz también?– Te encojes de hombros, solo para enojarla. Porque eres una persona mala, más bien diríamos que hasta cierto punto masoquista, que disfruta cada vez que está enojada. Porque oye, ella se ve realmente sexy de esa manera.

–Eres un idiota– Ella te pellizca el costado y sueltas un leve "¡ay!", pero con una amplia sonrisa que le hace indicar que no estás tan herido, de gravedad –¡He estado buscando un libro de cuentos que sea barato y lo suficientemente grande, para que los niños puedan leerlo en clase– Ella empuja el libro en dirección de tu bella cara, así que tratas de evitarlo en forma de broma.

–¡Tengo que comprar este, lo necesito de verdad!– Dice alegremente mientras busca más información.

Te ríes de su ternura mientras le quitas el libro para que pueda explorar libremente la librería, a su antojo.

Lo lamentas, con todo tu ser rápidamente, porque ella de nuevo se encuentra en otro pasillo y la oyes chillar de alegría una vez más.

–¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo tienen con un 50% de descuento, y además está en oferta!

 **8\. Ella usa su "tono de profesor" accidentalmente contigo con más frecuencia de la que debería. En realidad, para que mentir, ya estás acostumbrado.**

Y realmente lo odias, lo detestas, con toda la pureza e inocencia de tu alma.

Cuando haces algo que no es de su agrado, o algo que dices que no es apropiado para ella, en sus horas de trabajo.

Y la verás girar lentamente la cabeza hacia ti y solo verás esa expresión en su rostro, que te produce a veces terror.

Y tienes que saber que estás completamente metido en un buen lío, con lo que hiciste o lo que dijiste, y a veces temes por lo peor, porque no sabes, más bien no logras recordar, qué fue lo que has hecho, para ganarte esa mirada fría y asesina, de tu angelical novia.

Pero hay más ocasiones, por no decir la mayoría de las veces, que haces cosas, cosas realmente obvias que no puedes poner ninguna excusa porque la evidencia está muy presente, y sabes que recibirás una mirada de desprecio, en su hermoso rostro.

–¡Li Syaoran!– Ella te llama por tu nombre como de costumbre, pero es ese tono con el que ha salido de su boca lo que hace que te den escalofríos y se amontonen en tu espina dorsal –¿Podrías decirme que sucedió aquí mientras yo no estaba?

Sus ojos deambulan por la sala de estar primero antes de mantener la mirada en mi, su novio. Pero sabes que no debes sentir miedo, porque uno, no eres un niño, y dos, no eres su alumno.

Pero aún sientes que te tiemblan un poco las piernas porque ves esos ojos anchos, fríos y expectantes que te atraviesan como si estuviese estudiando tu alma, para devorarla y llevársela al mismísimo inframundo. Haciéndote querer confesar todos tus pecados por completo.

Y lo haces, principalmente porque la huella del crimen, el jarrón roto está allí, y porque te das cuenta de que realmente no hay escapatoria, entonces ¿de qué sirve negarlo?

–… El jarrón… se rompió..– Dijiste tímidamente, apenas inaudible, pero Sakura tiene un muy buen sentido del oído, así que estás bastante seguro de que te ha escuchado claramente.

–Lo sé, Syaoran– Dice con calma, pero es mejor que no te confíes de ese tono –Está justo allí– Su voz se transforma en una más delgada, ya que ella lo dice con los dientes apretados, y tu sabes que estás metido en la mierda más profunda.

Desvías tu mirada hacia el suelo, porque intentas excusarte diciendo "¿Es eso una alfombra nueva?"

– Syaoran, mírame cuando te estoy hablando.

Ahí vamos de nuevo, y no sé si realmente saldré con vida de esto.

¿Por qué Sakura está tan alterada? ¿Cómo puedes mirarla cuando te mira como si hubieras contribuido al hambre que hay en algunos países del mundo?

Pero vuelves a mirarla, ya que sabes que va a ser peor para ti si no lo haces.

–S- ¿Si?– Intentas aclarar la garganta porque, ¿por qué tartamudeas?

–Dime lo que ha sucedido– Ella ordena con severidad –Quiero que sea con todos los detalles.

No es gran cosa, realmente. Siempre puedes comprar un jarrón nuevo para la sala de estar.

Pero a Sakura le gusta todo en orden, y cuando ve que algo no estaba en orden, solo tiene que acribillarte con preguntas, que te dan miedito, a veces.

Y tienes que decirle la verdad – Accidentalmente tropecé con él, cayó y se rompió– Declaras la suma verdad –Eso es todo lo que sucedió, lo juro.

Sin embargo, ella no está complacida del todo –Syaoran, ¿cómo "chocaste" exactamente con el jarrón? La sala de estar es bastante amplia para que puedas haber hecho esto.

Maldita sea mi vida.

¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejarlo pasar y aceptar mi explicación?

… Está bien, a lo mejor no he contado la realidad en algunas partes de mi explicación.

– Yo… Estaba corriendo– Finalmente confiesas con un bufido.

Técnicamente , no mentiste. Simplemente no estabas diciendo la verdad.

La oyes suspirar.

Mala indicación. Eso significa que no está nada contenta.

–Oh, vamos, Sakura– Tratas de ganar su lado bueno una vez más – Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Fui torpe y prometo comprar uno nuevo.

Lo cual te da otro suspiro cuando comienza a hablar, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

–No estoy molesta contigo, Syaoran. Estoy decepcionada . Y necesito que me prometas qu este comportarás la próxima vez que te deje solo, ¿quedó claro?

Se queda boquiabierta después de que acaba de sermonearme como si estuviera en su clase, y fuera uno de sus alumnos.

Cuando no respondes rápido, ella ensancha sus ojos ya grandes mientras se acerca paso a paso . Y ella repite: con un tono más severo que antes.

– ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Y te deja responder con un tembloroso – Perfectamente claro.

Lo que no está del todo claro es cuando estás jugando con tu consola a los días y ella usará ese tono repentinamente sobre ti, por enésima vez.

– ¡Syaoran! ¡Te he dicho un montón de veces que bajes el volumen de ese aparato!

La miras fijamente, los ojos y tu boca se abren en estado de shock, tratas de no sonar tan sarcástico cuando dices:

– Bueno, lo siento, señorita Kinomoto.

Extiende los ojos exageradamente mientras sonríes maliciosamente para burlarte más, porque realmente te gusta molestarla, cuando levantas el control remoto lo suficientemente alto como para mostrarle que reduces el volumen.

–¡Uf! ¡Gracias!– Ella dice cínicamente antes de volver a la habitación.

A veces, simplemente juras que no estás seguro de si ella es tu novia o tu estricta profesora de matemáticas cuando usa ese tono contigo.

Y entonces lo vuelves a odiar, lo detestas.

* * *

 _ **Nota de su servidora**_

 _ **(Si, sigue con vida)**_

* * *

 _¿Saben lo qué pasa cuando dejan una plancha encendida lo suficientemente cerca del cargador de una computadora? Se funde. El bendito cable se termina fundiendo. Y uno termina pagando casi 40 dólares por algo que se pudo haber evitado con verificar si la plancha estaba desconectada._

 _La peor parte llega cuando insistes en conseguir un cable original, y te informan que no llegarán hasta dentro de un par de meses._

 _Si, ese es el motivo de mi ausencia._

 _Además de que mi salud mental no ha estado pasando por su momento mas estable que digamos. Me gustaría considerar este lapso de ausencia como un breve descanso xd_

 _También he tenido un par de problemas con el colegio y la elección de especialidad para bachillerato, debo presentar un par de_ _exámenes algo pesados este mes para poder entrar al bachillerato internacional, estaré estudiando bastante, ¡Deseadme suerte!_

 _No sentía muchas ganas de escribir, publicar o conversar con nadie ahora, pero sentí que debía dar señales de vida y dejarles al menos un capítulo aquí como garantía de que no estaré totalmente inactiva._

 _Si gustan, pueden pasarse por mi perfil más tarde (? Planeo publicar el prefacio de un par de historias que están terminadas, por si les interesa..._

 _¡Nos leemos luego!_

 _Se despide_

 _Catsu_


	6. Chapter 5

**9\. Escucharás muchas historias sobre niños. Muchas incluso puedes quedar como una palabra con un significado realmente pequeño.**

Y te sorprenderás porque a veces realmente las disfrutarás.

Disfrutarás tanto que has invertido mucho de tu valioso tiempo y emoción escuchando sobre los niños que nunca has conocido.

O tal vez si los has llegado a conocer, pero todos te parecen los mismos mocosos para ti y quizás no los llegas a recordad.

Todo lo que recuerdas es que Sakura a veces llega con manchas de pintura en la cara, o purpurina por gran parte de su cabello, o marcas de lápices de colores en su camisa.

Y siempre le acabas preguntando si todos los niños huelen a pintura, y solo te daría una mirada que te hace reír, pero estás agradecido de que tu novia todavía huele a cerezas cada vez que llega a casa del infierno al que llaman preescolar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvieron las pequeñas Ruby y Nakuru esta vez?— Preguntas mientras la acoges con tu tierno abrazo.

Ella te abraza de lado mientras apoya su frene en tu hombro —Cansada, como de costumbre.

—¿Esas pequeñas siguen peleando?— Te quitas un poco de pelo del rostro, ya con una sonrisa ya presente en tus labios.

—¡Siguen agrediéndose!— Repite para dar más énfasis —¡Y siguen molestando a otros niños!— Ella te mira rápidamente, casi te da un golpe en la nariz en el proceso si no te hubieras apartado lo suficientemente rápido —¡A otros niños que tienen el doble de su tamaño! Lo juro Syao, hacen llorar incluso a los chicos.

Ella termina con un suspiro mientras se ríe de su declaración. Con sus maravillosas historias pasadas sobre esas dos pequeñas demonios, es imposible no imaginar cómo pelean contra los niños más grandes de lo que ellas realmente son.

Recuerdas cómo esas dos pequeñas engendros de la oscuridad engañaron al compañero de fatigas, también conocido como el hermano de Sak, para que comiera arcilla durante una visita en el festival escolar, pensando que era un delicioso y cremoso dulce.

También recuerdas que te quedabas sin aliento mientras te reías de la historia, y recibes una fuerte bofetada cuando Sakura dijo que no era gracioso porque el poste del inframundo, Touya, su querido cuñado, podría haber muerto. Esa historia no podía ser casualidad, el destino estaba de tu lado y había tomado venganza, en tu nombre. Lo hubieras hecho tú mismo, pero para que engañarte, ese corpulento hombre, te daba realmente miedo cuando se enojaba.

Oyes a Sakura suspirar nuevamente —Kaho es la única que me mantiene cuerda en esa clase. Gracias a los dioses, agradezco de todo corazón a sus padres por haber dado a luz a esa niña— Descansando su cabeza en tu hombro una vez más mientras le frotas la espalda para consolarla, mientras evitas reír a carcajadas. Ella más o menos sabe que estás riéndote, de todos modos.

—¿Si? ¿Qué hizo Kaho esta vez?— La llevas a sentarse en el sofá para que puedas abrazarla mejor.

Ella te mira de nuevo, con los ojos muy abiertos, haciéndote abrir los ojos al igual que ella —¡Ella es un Ángel! ¡Y Ángel es un eufemismo!

—Ella limpia su desorden. Dice todas las respuestas correctas, se comporta bien, escucha bien, evita que Nakuru y Ruby se maten entre sí. Nene, no tienes ninguna idea de las ganas que tengo de secuestrar a Kaho— Su énfasis en su deseo de adoptar a Kaho y separarla de sus padres biológicos es tan entretenido que no puedes dejar de reír en voz baja.

Un momento… ¿nene?

—Uf, es solo…— Se quita el brazo para descansar en tu regazo —Estoy feliz de estar en casa otra vez.

Juegas con su cabello mientras cierra los ojos, tal vez por la sensación cálida que le estás dando.

—Cuéntame más sobre tus hijos— continúas enredando tu mano con sus mechones castaños —Me gusta escuchar tus historias.

—¿Es eso sarcasmo? Porque realmente te voy a pellizcar— Amenaza cuando se da vuelta para mirarme a la cara.

—¡Es verdad!— Te ríes y esperas que no lo tome de la manera correcta —¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Conozco a tus hijos de memoria! Oh, dame unas últimas noticias sobre tu Sugar Daddy.

Ves su ceño fruncido por el término que usaste, haciéndote reír un poco más fuerte. Ella corrige —¡Él no es mi papi! ¡Él es un padre!

—Si, claro, no lo es— te burlas —Como si él no te diera flores y chocolates y cosas cuando se van de viaje. Dile a la pequeña Akiho que le diga a su padre que no puede ganarte sin importar lo rico que sea.

Pellizcas ligeramente su mejilla mientras te burlas —Ya tienes un Sugar Daddy

Ella se sonroja, y sabes que lo está, porque rápidamente se da vuelta mientras dice —Ni siquiera me está cortejando, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

Sonríes —¿No es obvio con la cantidad de cosas que te regala?

La oyes refunfuñar —Simplemente me está agradecido.

—¿Es por eso que él pide conferencias de padres y maestros todos los días?— Continúas añadiéndole leña al fuego, conteniendo la carcajada, tal vez tienes un don cuando se trata de molestarla.

—¡Ugh! — Ella gruñe —¡No es así! ¡Deja de dar malicia a una buena persona!

Solo te ríes de sus palabras, ante la irritada respuesta que estabas buscando.

Tocas suavemente su delicado rostro para que ella pueda verte mejor —Pero aun así me elegirías por encima de él en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?

Y ella solo te mira por un momento, amorosamente, incluso antes de bajar tu cabeza para dejar que tus labios se encuentren con los de ella, antes de tranquilizarte con un:

—Todas las veces que sean necesarias

* * *

 **10\. Te reirás con las respuestas tontas e ingenuas de los niños**

Además de las historias deprimentes de los niños que dan estrés, Sakura también cuenta obviamente historias divertidas sobre ellos.

Cuando Sakura sonría de repente o se ría porque recuerda lo que sucedió durante sus clases, y ella compartiría contigo por qué está feliz de repente.

Ella te cuenta historias divertidas de lo que hicieron los niños, o lo que dijeron, y te sorprenderías a ti mismo porque realmente lo disfrutas también.

Y tal vez porque realmente te gusta cuando Sakura te cuenta historias, o cuando simplemente habla.

Entonces te deleitas con todas sus historias sobre los increíbles niños, a los que les da clases.

Como esa vez, que Sakura te habló de los niños brincando como verdaderos lunáticos cuando bailaban una canción animada para su ejercicio matutino, y odias a Sakura por tocar canciones infantiles repetidas veces todos los días porque se te quedan pegadas en la cabeza durante dos semanas.

Recuerdas haber maldecido mentalmente a Sakura porque una canción sobre monos saltando sobre la cama se te quedó pegada en la cabeza durante todo un día de trabajo.

Y también recuerdas esa vez que te dolía el estómago de tanto reír cuando te contó sobre los niños que rodaban por el piso como "gordos barriles de cerveza" porque el video cantaba sobre rodar bajo el mar, y ya era demasiado tarde como para que Sakura evitara que los niños lo hagan.

Pero en lugar de las historias que Sakura te cuenta acerca de sus alumnos, seguramente lo que más disfrutas son sus respuestas, sin duda de ello.

Como esa vez que Sakura les mostró un ensayo sobre el clima, y Nakuru identificó el día lluvioso como cuando las nubes están tristes y por eso lloraban.

Recuerdas cuando tu preciosa novia había mandado a sus hijos una actividad reciente, a tu parecer bastante sencilla. Y que decía así, ¿en qué planeta vivimos? Realmente te llegaste a sorprender por las respuestas de los niños, a veces algunas sin sentido.

Sobre todo al ver la contestación de una niña con el nombre de Naoko "Venimos del planta CLAMP, yo también soy de allí ;)" Si no te equivocas, Sakura te había hablado de la pequeña Yanagisawa, una niña realmente tierna con sus compañeros y una bonita sonrisa dibujada siempre en su rostro, además de ser una de las pocas niñas que no le da dolores de cabeza a la quisquillosa profesora Tomoyo. Y parece que también cuenta con una gran imaginación.

O la vez que Sakura les preguntó a los niños de cuando era el momento correcto para casarse y Ruby dijo al instante.

—Cuando tengan dinero.

Recuerdas a Sakura riendo a carcajadas mientras contaba la historia, a pesar de que en un principio te costó captar la idea.

Pero ella parece ser tan feliz, y por eso tú eres feliz también.

Pero fuiste más feliz cuando descubriste una infinidad de oficios, aspiraciones y sueños cuando se les preguntó que querían ser cuando fueran mayores.

Porque te encuentras reprimiendo la risa mientras revisas sus respuestas y sus dibujos de lo que querían ser en el futuro, con Sakura mirando por encima del hombro mientras ella también se ríe en silencio. Excepto por algunas respuestas, que te dejan pensando en el fondo de tú corazón.

Entonces encuentras a la pequeña Naoko diciendo: "Quiero convertirme en una gran escritora y hacer felices a las personas con mis historias".

Y piensas internamente, ¿esta pequeña niña, logrará cumplir, este precioso, y difícil sueño en un futuro?

Pero luego encontrarás la contra a estas respuestas con el trabajo de un niño con el nombre de Yamazaki: "Quiero ser un coche de policía"

Y sabes que tu novia es la que más apoya los sueños y las aspiraciones, sabes que estará allí durante todo el viaje de los niños a lo que quieran ser, pero en realidad hay algunos que son imposibles de lograr. Algunos que Sakura incluso admite a sí misma que no puede ayudar a los niños a alcanzar.

Porque entonces ella te muestra el papel de Nakuru con un dibujo de lo que parece ser una niña con alas y lo que supones es una varita mágica basada en la leyenda que dice: "Quiero ser un hada"

Pero el ganador de tus lágrimas y tu risa más fuerte es cuando tu estómago se contrae ante la respuesta de Ruby, quien hace justicia a su nombre al ser una verdadera joya, en lo que quiere ser cuando sea mayor, y te sorprende con una clara y directa respuesta, la verdad muy buena para ti.

—Quiero ser millonaria.

* * *

 ** _Como buena fangirl, estoy sufriendo_**

 ** _¡Volví!_**

 _Iré directo al grano._

 _Literalmente, sentí que necesitaba reencontrar mi pasión por la escritura una vez salí de vacaciones (no estaba motivada a escribir para nada) así que fui directo a mis raíces... Mi lista de lectura de Wattpad. Leí alrededor de 30 fanfics hasta que me cansé de ser manipulada emocionalmente por los escritores y decidí ver un par de doramas, grave error, terminé llorando a moco tendido en el sofá de la casa luego de 16 horas seguidas de "Man x Man" y una maratón de "My Only Love Song"._

 _Después me dediqué a leer libros y me decepcioné con "Alias Grace" puesto que el Doctor era un verdadero desgraciado, se fue a la guerra y dejó a Grace casarse con el idiota ese que la traicionó :(_

 _De allí pasé por los mangas, manhwas y cosas por el estilo (que no me atraparon realmente), HASTA que me descargué WebToon._

 _Y ahora sufro._

 _Mucho._

 _Puesto que YuanFen acaba de descubrir el secreto de Ye Lin y debo esperar hasta el próximo miércoles para saber si la perdona o no (ojalá que si puesto que fue culpa de su hermano y no de ella, además Ye Lin nunca negó ni afirmó nada, él solito se armó el cuento así que ajá)._

 _Como podrán ver tengo mucho tiempo libre recientemente (? y ya me he reencontrado así que estaré bastante activa estos días. No les recomiendo leer "Ghost Rule" (que ya está publicada en mi perfil) puesto que ni yo sé que pasará realmente, tengo una que otra idea flotando en mi libreta pero nada seguro de momento. Actualizaciones lentas y una trama aún difusa para su creadora... No luce nada bien._

 _Puede que suba un par de OS's de mi autoría, inicie con unas adaptaciones, publique el prefacio de unas cuantas historias; sacaré las telarañas de mi perfil y me pegaré con pegamento para zapatos al escritorio._

 _La escritora cuya salud mental se vuelve inestable a paso estable está de vuelta._

 _Se despide._

 _Una no-tan renovada Catsu._


End file.
